For years there have been efforts to improve the efficiency of fuel combustion for internal combustion engines. While fuel processors for internal combustion engines are a primary interest for design improvement efforts, fuel processors used in a number of other applications are also in need of improvement. Any fuel consumption device may benefit from an improved processor device or processing method prior to the fuel being consumed or combusted.
One of the key aspects to any internal combustion engine relates to the proper and efficient burning of fuel within the fuel combustion chamber. As those skilled in the art understand, the more finely and homogenously processed the fuel, the more efficient and effective it will burn. Increased fuel efficiency is always desirable in turbine engines.
Accordingly, there has been and continues to be a need to develop a more efficient way to process and burn fuel within a fuel combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. The present invention solves the longstanding problems associated with improper or incomplete fuel processing prior to combustion within a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.